From: Your Big Brother
by Hobbit of Narnia
Summary: It's Christmas at the Hamada residence and Hiro receives a gift from his brother he wasn't expecting and ultimately isn't too fond of. Companion piece to "That Hat". Hamada brotherly bond.


**Disclaimer:** San Fransokyo and its inhabitants belong to Disney and Marvel.  
**AN: **Though this is written to be a companion piece to my story "That Hat" it can be read on it's own.

* * *

"_Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow." _

* * *

"That seems to be all," Aunt Cass said as she patted Mochi purring contentedly beside her and gave her two nephews a tired smile. The floor around them was a sea of festive papers and ribbons with gifts strewn amongst the mess. Their tree was lit and decorated with ornaments made during Christmases past and the old star placed at the very top glowed hopeful.

"There has to be one more," Tadashi said as his hands turned over the paper around him. His aunt peered through the branches and ornaments and spotted a gift in the very back, not yet opened.

"Oh silly me! Probably should have looked harder. Let's see, this last one is for-" she said to herself as reached under the tree to pull out the present, "-Hiro!"

Hiro's face brightened and he looked at his brother and aunt with eyes full of excitement as a brightly and neatly wrapped package was handed to him. He shook it and heard a faint thump of whatever-it-was bump against the inside of the box then quickly glanced at the tag attached to one of the ribbons. It read:

_To: Hiro_

_From: your big brother_

_(I hope you like it!)_

Hiro untied the ribbon as delicately as he could since Aunt Cass loved to save them then tossed it aside. He found the best place to tear the red and green dotted paper off and managed to have a plain brown box before him. It was taped shut. Tadashi watched as Hiro pulled and picked at the flaps and tried his best to hold back a smile; there is something about a taped cardboard box and the strength of a twelve year old that don't quite work together. Before long Hiro ended up asking for scissors.

"I think I know what it is!" he whispered excitedly as he cut away at the tape. When he finally had it opened his face froze in surprise. He reached inside and pulled out a black ball cap that looked all too familiar.

"Now, isn't that nice!" their aunt said looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"Yeah, for sure," Hiro gave a weak smile toward Aunt Cass then proceeded to place the cap back in the box. He heard the noise of his aunt's camera turning on and her once tired voice become more enthusiastic as she said, "Why don't you put it on Hiro? Oh, and get yours Tadashi! I want to take a picture of the two of you wearing it next to the tree."

"Would it be fine if we did that later?" said Hiro forcing himself to yawn and slowly blink his eyes.

"Oh, okay, sweetie" his aunt said with an understanding smile and turned off the camera, "Would you two mind taking your presents upstairs? I need to get some breakfast going."

"Not at all," Tadashi said rising and stretching a little. They both gathered their new things and Tadashi placed his on the sofa before cleaning up the paper left all about the tree. His brother looked on with his gifts gathered in his arms until he saw that the festive paper was nearly gone. Hiro made his way upstairs and Tadashi came up right behind him.

Hiro carelessly dropped the plain box on his bed and stared at his brother with a look that said, _"A hat? Really?" _Tadashi only tilted his head a little and raised his eyebrow as if to say, _"Yes, really."_ The younger brother felt that he wasn't getting the response he was hoping for and mumbled, "You know how I feel about yours so why would you get me one?"

Tadashi cut the tag off a cardigan and folded it before putting it away. "Figures you didn't read the note," he said after the long pause and turned his attention to the books he just placed on his bed. Hiro still sat where he was with his eyes boring into the ground until Tadashi continued on, "To sum it up: You'll be graduating soon and I was hoping you'd join me when you felt ready. I got it for you as sort of a reminder about what you _could_ do after you finish up your last year."

"_School_, again?," Hiro rolled his eyes before collapsing onto his bed moaning, "Honestly, I don't feel like going to college."

"I know it," his brother said without missing a beat, "but who says I have to give up on you?"

"But ...if you think I'm gonna wear it – you're crazy!" he sat up a little.

"Then I'm crazy," Tadashi said as he looked over his shoulder while organizing the new books he received, "You basically promised Aunt Cass a picture."

"She _might_ forget," he lay back down and rested his face on his hand, "and even if she doesn't at least I won't leave the house with it on."

"I wouldn't be too sure, if I were you" Tadashi said just loud enough for his own ears as he finished putting away the last book. He walked over from his side of the bedroom and snatched up the box. "For now I'll just take this," he said in a low voice, "and put it somewhere safe so you don't-."

"Burn it?" Hiro grinned and Tadashi knew that behind that smile he could be serious.

"Yeah, that" he laughed nervously as he looked down at the pitiful cardboard box and gave a little sigh, "I guess I'll just have to wrap it up again and regift it in a few years." He smiled faintly and walked back over to his side of the room.

"Umm, Tadashi?" Hiro said as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yes?" he turned. Hiro threw his feet over the side of his bed and placed his nervous hands in his lap.

"I don't want you to- I mean, it was a nice thought and all, but it's just not," he looked up from his folded hands, "me."

"I understand," the elder brother said softly before making his way towards his bed, "but who knows? With some time you might grow to love it."

"Maybe," he said to himself then looked directly at his brother, "Could you toss it over? I'd like to see it again."

Tadashi lifted a flap of the box and threw the cap over to his brother who caught it perfectly. Hiro held it in one hand and ran his finger over the insignia for a few moments, "It's not exactly a _bad_ looking hat." He placed it on his head and got a broad smile out of his brother. His mass of hair shrunk at the top and his head felt awkward since it wasn't accustomed to wearing any types of hats. Hoods? Yes. But never hats. He took it off and shook out his hair to get it the way it was before.

He was about to toss it back but Tadashi stopped him saying, "You should keep it for now so we can get the photo over with," he went over to his side table and grabbed his cap and situated it comfortably on his head, "Want to go downstairs?"

Hiro twirled it on his finger before putting it on, "Well, the sooner the better."

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to read this! Please review!  
HoN


End file.
